Mi intercambio
by Pinto a un caballero
Summary: Que pasaría si pudieras conocer a muchos de los integrantes de los grupos de kpop mas grandes gracias a tu intercambio?


Estoy muy emocionada por mi intercambio. He esperado por esto los últimos meses como una loca.

Cuando porfin llegamos al aeropuerto mis padres se despiden de mí, casi llorando. Aunque no lo entiendo, por que solamnete me voy a ir 3 mese. Ya estando en el avión me siento en mi silla , me pongo mis audífonos y me duermo. Casi 12 horas despúes la asafata me despierta diciendome que ya llegamos a Seul, Corea. Cuando me bajo veo a un monton de gente afuera y me pregunto porque. Bueno no pasa nada. Sigo caminando, recogo mi maleta y salgo del aeropuerto. Ahí veo a mi familia por los próximos 3 mese y medio. Mi madre es más bajita que yo pero tiene un muy buen sentido de la moda, una camisa blanca, unos jeans y un cárdigan azul con rayas blancas. Es muy bonita. Mi hermano llevaba unos pantalones beige, una camisa azul y unos tenis. Se veía muy bien con eso. Y por último mi padre tenía un blazer arremangado como entre azul casi negro, unos pantalones del mismo color y una camisa como beige. Sabía que era mi familia porque tienen un aviso que dice mi nombre. Me paro enfrente de ellos y les digo que soy yo. Mi "madre" me abraza y me dice que la vea como una amiga. Mi hermano me da la mano y me dice que se llama Matia. Por ultimo mi "padre" me da la mano y me dice que me sienta como en casa. Matia me ayuda con mi maleta y nos subimos al carro. Pero no era cualquier carro era una camioneta Porsch y nos fuimos a mi nueva casa. Estoy viendo por la ventana cuando mi madre me pregunta:

\- Y bueno cuéntame un poco de ti, queremos saber más de ti.

\- Ok, se hablar español, alemán e inglés. Mis hobbies son escalar en roca y nadar. Soy bastante tímida y por lo general no hablo con mucha gente. Y pues me gusta mucho conocer el mundo.

-Si, ¿y que lugares haz visitado?

-La verdad es que nací en México y viví 2 años allá, después me fui a vivir a Suiza. A los 4 años empezamos a vivir en Colombia y allí viví durante 10 años. Después nos tuvimos que mudar a Nueva York por 1 año y al final terminaos viviendo en Londres hasta ahora. Pero como escalo, vamos a bastantes competencias así que he visitado casi toda Suramérica, Norteamérica, Europa y un poco de Asia. Pero muy poco.

-Qué bueno que hayas visitado muchos países. ¿Pero por qué haz decidió venir a Corea para tu intercambio?

-La verdad es que me gusta mucho su cultura y cuando me dijeron que iban a abrir el programa de estudiantes de intercambio a Corea, tuve que decir que si quería ir. Jajajajaja

\- Pues me alegro mucho que te quedes con nosotros y ya llegamos a tu nueva casa. Te quería decir que te sientas cómoda y que si necesitas algo solo me llames a mi o a tu hermano o a tu papa.

-Muchas gracias.

Nos bajamos del carro y vi la casa más linda del mundo. Era una entrada muy grande, cuando entre lo primero que vi fue la sala. Tenía una chimenea hermosa y los muebles eran muy modernos. Hacia la derecha está la cocina abierta. Al lado de la cocina estaba el comedor de donde podías ver la piscina y la zona verde. A la izquierda había unas escaleras donde quedaba el cuarto mío y de matia. Matia me dice que arriba esta mi cuarto me guía hasta ahí. Cuando llegamos me pide mi número de teléfono. Se lo doy, el me da el suyo y que en caso de emergencia o que en cualquier caso lo llame. Se despide de mí y se va a su cuarto que está justo al lado mío. Cuando entro a mi cuarto me sorprendo aún más. Tiene unas puertas de vidrio que dan al balcón, el cual tiene una vista increíble. Todo mi cuarto es muy moderno y grande. Tengo hasta una mini salita que tiene dos silla roja y una mesita negra en el centro. Mi cama es negra demasiado grande para mí pero no me importa. Mi cuarto es prefecto y familia es perfecta. Cuando suena mi celular. Cierto le dije a Laura que la llamaría justo cuando llegara a Corea pero se me olvido. Le cuento que me fue muy bien, que me familia es muy linda, que mi cuarto es muy lindo, etc... Ella cuelga por que ya es tarde y se tiene que ir. Así que decido bajar las escaleras y comer algo, por que no he comida nada desde que me subí al avión.

Cuando bajo, empiezo a buscar un vaso pero no lo encuentro y justo en ese momento entra Matia y me pregunta:

-¿Que haces?

-Intento averiguar dónde esconden los vasos

-Jajajajaja, están aquí, ¿quieres un poco de agua?

-SI, gracias..., pero tengo una pregunta

\- Dime

\- ¿Tu que estás haciendo ahora?

-Bueno estoy terminando la universidad, en 1 mes si tenías curiosidad y después voy a trabajar con mi papá

\- Que chévere, me alegro por ti

\- Si tienes hambre allá hay papas fritas y galletas. Pero ahora me tengo que ir adiós

\- Adiós

Me doy cuenta de mi estómago está rugiendo así que saco unas galletas y miro el reloj de mi celular y me doy cuenta de que son las 9:30pm no es tarde pero yo me estoy muriendo del sueño así que subo a mi cuarto me pongo una pijama y me voy a dormir.


End file.
